


Get a Life, Mr. Rogers

by heartofagamotto



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Jealous Steve, Oral Sex, Possessive Steve, Pure Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofagamotto/pseuds/heartofagamotto
Summary: Steve wants you, but isn’t sure how to express that. That is, until after a night out on the town when you settle into a hot shower.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Get a Life, Mr. Rogers

Bucky rolled his eyes, watching his best friend taking probably his tenth shot of tequila. **  
**

“You can’t get drunk, Steve… What’s the point?” He watched as Steve made the same stupid face as he swallowed the bitter liquid before tapping the shot glass on the bar, requesting another. The bartender seemed just as done with the situation as Bucky was. 

“Another.” Steve said firmly to the young man across the counter. 

Bucky just sighed and shook his head, pulling out a clump of bills from his pocket and handing it to the bartender. “He’s done.” He said, snatching the shot glass from Steve’ s hand. 

“You don’t have to babysit me, Buck.” Steve responded, visibly annoyed. 

“Apparently I do. Just tell me what’s wrong, punk.” Bucky said, taking a sip of his orange soda. 

Steve remained silent for a few moments before directing Bucky’s gaze with a small head movement toward the crowded dance floor where they could see you surrounded by a small group of people. 

You didn’t go out often… actually none of the Avengers really did. Your career path didn’t really call for that. But you had all been away for a month, executing something that the government of Norway couldn’t trust any other authority with. There were ten of you, and operating in such close quarters for so long had made you all stir crazy. And that was why surrounding yourself in the club with people who weren’t hyped up on one super serum or another was the key to a good night. You just hadn’t noticed that there were indeed other eyes on you. 

“Steve… you know a simple ‘Hey I really like you we should go out’ is a lot easier than sulking at some dingy bar taking shots of tequila. Since when did you even drink tequila anyway, didn’t Thor give you an entire bottle of that alien shit?” Bucky said, cringing as he saw one of the guys in the group fondle your ass. He put his hand on Steve’s arm to hold him back. 

“I don’t just… like her. I _want_ her.” Steve responded, his eyes glaring daggers into the back of the random guy’s head. 

“You really need to get out more, bud.” 

—

The last time you had stayed out that long had been your first year of college. By the time you were dragged away from the bar by… was it Bucky… the sun was about the rise and you could hear birds coming back to life from their slumber. As soon as your head hit the pillow you were out for the count. 

In the morning (well, it was 2PM) you woke up with a surprisingly small hangover. You thanked Steve silently for your training, maybe the extra cardio he always forced you to do actually helped your metabolism. Speaking of Steve… You hardly remember him from the night before. You found that odd considering that he wouldn’t leave your side during the entire time you were away on your mission. It hadn’t hurt your feelings, though you did wonder if maybe you had said something wrong the night before… Steve could be sensitive. 

You shrug it off and leave your bed, shedding your clothes and tossing them carelessly into your hamper. The shower in your master suite was voice activated (thank you Tony), and immediately raised to your preferred temperature of 120 degrees fahrenheit. You ease your way under the stream of water as the room slowly fills with steam, fogging up the glass. A sigh releases from your mouth. It was truly paradise. 

Suddenly you feel arms wrap around your body, but before you can scream a single strong hand clamps around your mouth. 

“Relax…” A deep but familiar voice fills your ear. You shiver, feeling something poking against your lower back. 

His hand released from your mouth, two palms slowly traveling around your body until they reach your breasts, cupping them and squeezing tightly. You let out a gasp.

“Steve!” You moaned as you felt his lips against your neck. 

“Fuck, I’ve wanted you for so long.” He said, biting down on your neck. One hand travelled lower, a single finger pressing into your already soaking heat. The other hand tightly squeezed and pulled on your right nipple. This wasn’t the sweet and sensitive Steve that you knew, but you definitely wouldn’t complain. You would be lying if you said you had never fantasized about getting fucked by Captain America. And if the boner pressing into your back was any indication, he was ready to dick you down. 

“I-I need you!” You moaned as his fingers relentlessly circled your clit. Your hips bucked forward against his fingers, you were already so close to your first orgasm. 

Steve didn’t stop playing with you. His cock throbbed in satisfaction. “You’re going to cum with just my fingers too, you little slut. Cum for your captain and then maybe you can have my cock.” He said, shoving two fingers deep inside of your, massaging your walls, finding the exactly right spot to pump in and out. 

“Oh fuck!” You scream, reaching your first high. Your hips move in sync with his fingers as you ride out the orgasm. Almost immediately your body slumps against Steve, your knees giving out from the pleasure. 

“I’m not done with you.” He growls and turns you around. Steve lifted you up, spreading your thighs and pressing you back against the wall of the shower. You were impressed by his dominance as how he could lift you so easily. Fuck, you were so ready for him to wreck your pussy. 

Steve breathes deeply, the tip of his cock pressing firmly against your entrance without actually going in. You were helpless, unable to sink down onto his delicious cock. 

“Please!”

“Please what? Tell me what you want.” Steve said slowly, slowly pressing the head of his cock into your pussy. You squirmed, wanting him all. 

“C-captain.. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me s-so I can’t walk.” You beg pathetically, but it was just hard enough to get you exactly what you want. 

Steve didn’t hesitate to ram into you, his entire length disappearing into you in one swift motion. Your back arched as he mercilessly pounds into your throbbing heat. Your eyes followed his gaze as he watched his cock move in and out of your pussy. The noise of skin against skin and your desperate moans filled the bathroom. Anyone living on the same floor would be able to hear you (sorry Bucky). 

You can tell when he’s close as his thrusts become more and more sloppy, his grip on your thighs was almost painful, but it was all worth it as his cock penetrated you, hitting you in just the right way. 

“A-almost!” You moaned. “Harder, Captain, please I can take it.” You try desperately to move against him, milking his cock for all it was worth. 

“Fuck!” Steve yelled, cumming inside of you, filling you with his delicious seed. 

He sits you down on a ledge installed in the shower, keeping your legs spread. He kneels down, lowering his head between your legs. His bearded face tickles in between your legs as you watch him lap up his own cum as it drips from your pussy. 

“All mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading friends! Please don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! I appreciate each and every one of you. :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr! The blog is @star-spangled-beard-burn


End file.
